


a cuppa tea(rs)

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Venetian Blue Drabbles [14]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, The Adventures of Robin's Favorite Mug, Triple Drabble, first chapter is a drabble second chapter is a triple drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: Cormoran knew he wasn’t good with crying women, so coming in to find Robin weeping on the floor was not how he’d’ve preferred to start the day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lindmea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindmea/gifts).



> Prompt was "broken" and frankly this was the NICER of the ideas I had. (Also, sorry-not-sorry- about the title. Can't stop, wont stop.)

Cormoran knew he wasn’t good with crying women, so coming in to find Robin weeping on the floor was not how he’d’ve preferred to start the day.

“Everything alright?” he asked, then winced. Of course it wasn’t.

Robin looked up at him. “Sorry,” she said, sniffling. “I must look a mess.”

Cormoran, unwilling to confirm this, offered her a box of tissues.

“Sorry,” she said again. “I dropped my favorite cup, and now it’s broken, and it’s a shambles, sorry.”

“Stop apologizing,” Cormoran said. “It’s alright.”

And while she did look a mess, her watery smile was still undeniably attractive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lindmea left me a headcanon on the first chapter: [#this is so sweet #poor precious Robin #I bet Corm spends the next three days #hunting down an identical replacement mug #then just leaves it on her desk #my headcanon](http://pools-of-venetianblue.tumblr.com/post/171129789964/) so now it's canon!

Robin took a deep breath before opening the office door. It had been a hard week, and she was tired of her emotions getting the best of her, especially in front of Cormoran.

She came in, focusing on her usual morning tasks. It wasn’t until she sat down that she noticed the small, plain white box on her desk.

Strange boxes were now objects of immediate suspicion in her life. It wasn’t until she saw her name written in Cormoran’s distinctive hand across the top that she was willing to open it. 

It was a mug, almost an exact match for the one she’d dropped a few days ago. This one was subtly different, though; instead of being a solid blue, it had a delicately painted pattern of willow branches. But it was the right size and shape, and its weight in her hands was familiar.

Cradling this unexpected gift, Robin could feel tears again threatening to fall. Today they were happy, the overwhelming emotion a sense of deep appreciation instead of hopeless stress. She wiped her eyes; should it make her weepy, to feel as though someone was paying attention to her and caring about her? Should it feel this foreign and new?

By the time Cormoran came in, her face was clear and the mug was already in use. She saw the moment he noticed it in her hand. She smiled at him, grateful, knowing he wouldn’t want effusive praise. He nodded, once, and she could have sworn she saw a bit of a flush along his neck as he went into his office.

Taking a sip, she shook her head. Of course he wasn’t blushing. That would be silly. She smiled down at her new mug again. 

How lucky she was, to have such a thoughtful partner.


End file.
